The present invention relates to an improved handle for cookware such as pans, skillets, pots and the like.
In the past, it has been common practice to utilize cookware handles made of thermally insulating materials such as wood or plastic. Such materials may prevent the handle from becoming excessively hot in use, but they can often limit the utility of the cookware. For example, wood or plastic handles typically cannot be used under a broiler. Another class of cookware is provided with metal handles which tend to heat excessively when the cookware is used in stovetop cooking.